turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Trudl Bachman
There probably needs to be a category "POWS of World War III (The Hot War)".JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:44, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :She was never in combat. So, no, she can't be a POW. TR (talk) 21:52, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Politicians and other noncombatants can be POWs. Look at the denizens of some of the other POW categories here.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:55, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :::The key thing about a POW is, you're only in prison for the duration of the war. Alas, the poor girl has no reason to expect this will be the case for her. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:44, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::That was typical for Germans and Russians in WWII in OTL.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:02, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Doesn't change the fact that, if your imprisonment is not contingent upon a state of war existing, you're not a prisoner of war. Turtle Fan (talk) 06:43, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The only reason these women were imprisoned was the war.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:58, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::It's indirect, though. They weren't captured on the battlefield or anything. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:49, September 20, 2016 (UTC) I think the two of you are arguing at cross-purposes. We get several more inmates of the Gulag named in FO so "Prisoners of the Gulag (The Hot War)" would be a viable sub-cat. I think some of the other characters in the "Prisoners" cat can also be moved into sub-cats. The wreckers from JS, the black inmates of the camps from SV, and possibly "Prisoners of the Gulag (Worldwar)" based on what I have read in the various articles. :How about a category for Political Prisoners? Turtle Fan (talk) 01:49, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Not sure how viable that would be unless you mean to include people like Trudl in it. ML4E (talk) 17:05, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Also ** SPOILERS ** Isztvan Szolovits gets captured and we enough other POWs from his POV for "POWs of World War III (The Hot War)" to be viable. ML4E (talk) 19:18, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :If the spoiler tag was meant for me, no need; I finished the book a few weeks ago. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:49, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::It was meant more sarcastically than anything else. Otherwise I would have used: ML4E (talk) 17:05, September 20, 2016 (UTC) I noticed this discussion from last year has not been resolved. Is there any interest in "Prisoners of the Gulag ()" and/or "Political Prisoners"? We do now have "POWs of World War III (The Hot War)". ML4E (talk) 20:27, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :I'm pretty certain we have a few other political prisoners to justify the category. TR (talk) 21:09, July 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Political Prisoners sounds a lot more versatile. We can do characters who get thrown into Nazi jails, Americans from JS, Confeds like Don Partridge, even characters from one or another unlovely fantasy realm. Hamnet Thyssen, for instance, wound up in a political prison at one point, not that I have any intention of doing any work on that offensively bad story. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:18, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Well we can do a general political prisoners cat. My suggestion of "Prisoners of the Gulag" (maybe without the story breakdown) was that in tHW we had straight criminals in the Gulag along with political ones like Trudl. ML4E (talk) 18:37, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh and in Southern Victory we initially had political enemies of the Freedom Party locked away and then the mass incarceration and murder of blacks. The latter, to some degree would be Political Prisoners but perhaps a distinction is merited? ML4E (talk) 18:40, July 10, 2017 (UTC)